


Until The End Of The Road

by JeyneWesterling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- Fairytale, Artistic license re: fighting and medical stuff, Battle Couple, Brief mention of animal death, F/M, Grief mentions, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyneWesterling/pseuds/JeyneWesterling
Summary: Sir Kara Zor-El has a mission- to find and protect her cousin, and bring honour to the Kingdom of Krypton and the House of El. But when she crosses paths with Lord James Olsen, she might just embark on a journey that could change her life forever.Karolsen fairytale AU.





	Until The End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlyreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ryder!!!

Sir Kara Zor-El is lost in thought as she leads her horse by foot over the unsteady terrain of the forest; she thinks of her baby cousin, and her mission to find and protect him. She thinks of her mother and father too- her solemn vow to complete her quest and make them proud. She tries not to think about how far she is from home.  
  
Her thinking is rudely interrupted by the sounds of clashing steel. She stills, discerning. The sound is coming from the clearing up ahead; tugging her horse behind her, she makes use of a shadowy cluster of trees to obscure them both while she peers out at the source.  
  
The scene she discovers is that of a tall, dark-skinned man being backed into a corner by what appears to be a group of bandits. He’s making a valiant effort at fighting them off, but he’s outnumbered and he’s running out of space to retreat. His horse lies dying on the ground.  
  
Kara swears softly and hastily ties her own horse to a tree. Then she draws her sword.  
  
Neither party notices her approach until she blocks one of the bandits’ swords with her own, using the momentum to place herself between the man and his attackers. The bandit in question turns to her, indignant, and lashes out in retaliation- she responds in kind; presses forward until he begins to draw back. One of his companions swings at her from behind, but she pivots deftly out of his way and lands a cut to his arm, causing him to drop his weapon.  
  
The bandits’ would-be-victim has made use of the distraction to gain the upper hand. He disarms another assailant, saving Kara from a harsh blow. Kara finds herself back to back with the man, circling their opponents and protecting each others’ backs from any unseen attackers.  
  
Together, they fight off the bandits until those left standing are forced to retreat. Kara watches them leave warily as she catches her breath. Only once they’re out of sight does she turn to her companion.  
  
“Thanks,” he breathes, offering her a hand, “I owe you one.”  
  
She takes the proffered hand, “anytime.” With the threat gone, she allows herself to look at him properly. _He’s well dressed- probably high born. Handsome, too._ She tampers down a blush.  
  
He grins at her. “I’m James. Lord James Olsen.”  
  
“Sir Kara Zor-El.”  
  
He tilts his head in acknowledgment. “What brings you to these parts, Sir Kara?”  
  
Perhaps she should make something up; it’s best not to reveal too much to strangers, after all. But she gets the sense she can trust Lord James. He did just save her life (the fact that she saved his first notwithstanding).  
  
“I’m looking for my cousin. His name is Kal-El.”  
  
James shows no signs of recognition. “I’ve never heard that name.”  
  
It’s not like she’d expected him to know anything, but her heart sinks a little all the same. “And you? What travels bring you here?”  
  
He looks hesitant. “I’m returning from a quest, to retrieve highly sensitive information for Lady Lois Lane.”  
  
That piques her curiosity. “What kind of information?”  
  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
  
She prickles a little, but decides to drop it. Then a thought occurs to her.  
  
“Those men attacking you- were they after this top secret information?”  
  
James nods. “Most likely they were hired to prevent me from getting it back to Lady Lois while making it look like a simple robbery.” His face drops suddenly, and he looks forlornly towards his still dying horse. “If I can’t find another horse, they might have succeeded.”  
  
He crouches beside the animal and pulls out a dagger. Kara watches sorrowfully as he murmurs soothing words before putting the poor thing out of its misery with a quick jerk of the wrist.  
  
She tries to remind herself that she has her own mission. But something about James makes her reluctant to leave him; she feels as though she’s standing on the precipice of something momentous.  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
James looks up, startled. Straightening, he gives her an unreadable look which makes her shiver. “What about your cousin?”  
  
“In all my searching I’ve not yet found him- to tell you the truth, I don’t which direction to look in. Following your path is as good a bet as any.”  
  
She watches him. He still hasn’t moved.  
  
“Come with me,” she says again, “I have a horse, you can ride with me. I’ll get you where you need to go.”  
  
Finally, he takes a step towards her.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
…..  
  
They make steady time on their journey. James’ arms wrap around Kara’s waist as she steers their course towards the Kingdom of Metropolis. She makes an extra effort to steady her breathing.  
  
In the evening, they stop to rest. Kara keeps watch while James gets to work on starting a fire. The silence is companionable; they’re both tired from riding all day and they relax into the unfaltering sounds of the nature surrounding them. Kara feels tension begin to seep from her shoulders as it becomes apparent that they’re alone. She settles next to James as he continues to rub sticks together.  
  
He winces as he manages a spark, and Kara notices with alarm that his shoulder is bleeding.  
  
“You’re hurt!”  
  
“It’s fine,” he says, attempting to sound dismissive, but lets out another hiss of pain as he continues his efforts.  
  
“Let me,” she insists, her tone allowing no argument. Reluctantly, he hands her the twigs.  
  
“The bandits- I didn’t realise they got you. Why didn’t you say something before?”  
  
He grimaces, but doesn’t respond. Kara’s beginning to get the impression that he’s too stubborn to know what’s good for him.  
  
She bites her lip and focuses on her task, feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as she strikes a flame and drops it onto the firewood they’ve gathered. Then she settles back on her heels and beckons James closer. He complies without argument.  
  
Carefully, she removes his doublet and unbuttons his shirt. Her breathing hitches again at the sight of his bare chest, but she forces herself to focus.  
  
The wound doesn’t _look_ too deep. He seems to have stopped bleeding as well; that’s always a good sign. She bends over to inspect it more closely, and a strand of hair falls into her eyes. He reaches out to tuck it behind her ear; her heart trembles.  
  
When she runs a thumb over the cut, he inhales sharply but makes no complaint.  
  
“I think it’s just a flesh wound,” she finally concludes, “I don’t have any bandages on hand, but I should clean it, at least.”  
  
He nods, and lets her wet a cloth from her supply kit and press it against the wound. While she works, she tries to make conversation to distract him from the sting.  
  
“So you’re the lord of your household?” he grunts in affirmation, “You’re very young, for a lord.”  
  
Smiling wryly, he says, “I think so too.”  
  
She senses some bitterness behind that smile. “What happened?”  
  
“My father went away to war when I was very young.” He gulps. “ A few years back he- he died in battle. I was left as his successor.”  
  
Kara’s chest constricts. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Thanks.” Clearing his throat, he adds, “it’s not exactly how I expected my life to turn out, you know?”  
  
She does know. “What _did_ you picture for yourself?” She finishes cleaning the wound and settles more comfortably on the ground; crossing her legs so that her knee brushes James’. Just barely.  
  
“I was going to be a knight.” His smile is more genuine now as he glances at her. She feels her cheeks heat. “I even squired for Sir Clark Kent, the greatest knight in the realm, for a while. I was so eager- I wanted to change the world.”  
  
Then his face closes off again and he shrugs. “But then word of my father’s death came, and I had the responsibility to take his place.”  
  
Not quite knowing what to say, Kara reaches over to take his hand. He looks mildly surprised for a moment, but then squeezes it gratefully. His eyes soften as they meet hers.  
  
At this point, Kara’s heart is thundering in her eardrums. Perhaps that’s why she does it: something she’s never done before, not since she’d first set out on her mission.  
  
She opens up.  
  
“I lost everyone I loved.” The words pour out like a sudden rainfall; she closes her eyes against the threat of tears, “My kingdom- Krypton- we were attacked. By a wicked sorcerer, named Zod. He took,” she takes a shuddering breath, “he took _everything_ from us. From me. My people, my family.” A tear escapes, and then she can’t stop them anymore. They begin to fall with abandon. “My baby cousin was caught up in the fighting- he was banished by a curse to some far corner of the world. The last thing I remember is my mother, telling me to find him, keep him safe at any cost. And then I must’ve been knocked out, because I woke up and everything, every _one_ was gone.”  
  
A sob escapes her. Then another. And before she knows it she’s crying uncontrollably, choking around the burning sensation in her throat. She’s vaguely aware of James’ thumb rubbing soothing circles over her skin. Embarrassed, she tries to pull herself together, but it’s no use.  
  
Finally, the tears run dry and her breathing begins to even out. They sit like that for a while; James still squeezing her hand, neither of them daring to break the silence.  
  
It seems like an eternity before she can bring herself to meet his eye. What she finds there almost swallows her: his tenderness is so disarming.  
  
She coughs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down like that.”  
  
“Don’t apologise.” His voice is firm; she hiccups, taken aback.  
  
Hesitantly, she rests her head on his shoulder. He responds by shifting closer to her. Rests his head atop hers. The fire crackles distantly, softening Kara’s senses until she feels sleep slink near.  
  
As drowsiness begins to take hold of her, she hears James whisper, “Kara?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I’m really glad you came with me.”  
  
Kara smiles. “Me too.”  
  
….  
  
  
When she wakes to the remnants of the sunrise and a dying fire, Kara almost wishes she could stay put. Stay and listen to the birds singing, feel the soft morning breeze and hear James lightly snoring beside her.  
  
But both she and James have missions to complete; and they have no time to waste.  
  
He starts a little as she shakes him awake, then sits abruptly. “Wha- I should’ve been keeping watch. I’m sorry.”  
  
Kara shakes her head, “we lived.”  
  
She’s surprised at her own lenience; it would’ve been sensible, she knows, to make use of the company and take turns staying awake. But James is injured and needs his rest. And as for her, she’d slept better last night than she has in months.  
  
James helps her gather their belongings and saddle up, and soon they’re on their way again. If they’re lucky, they can be halfway to Metropolis by nightfall.  
  
As the day wears on, she’s glad of the company. She’s become so accustomed to living in her own head; but James makes idle conversation and cracks jokes and even, briefly, fills the air with a few bars of song. She finds herself joining in, a smile creeping onto her face without her even realising it.  
  
After a while, he goes quiet, but she thinks nothing of it. He’s probably just tired. She continues to hum to herself, closing her eyes against the late afternoon sun.  
  
Then, with no apparent warning, he slackens and promptly falls off the horse.  
  
“James!” Kara panics. Dismounting, she leans over him and presses a hand to his forehead. He’s hot and clammy to the touch. Why hadn’t she noticed any symptoms earlier? Why hadn’t he said anything? _Damn his stubbornness_. She rips open his shirt at the shoulder; her stomach lurches at the sight of his cut, which is yellowing and swollen. It must’ve become infected.  
  
James groans.  
  
“Okay- okay, hold on,” she murmurs, shifting her weight so she can lift him. She wonders briefly if she can get him back onto the horse, but one look at him shuts that idea down. _By foot, then._  
  
Taking the horse’s reins in one hand and supporting James with her other side, she starts to walk. The trek is uncomfortable; she keeps needing to adjust her stance to accommodate James’ weight, and the exertion causes her to break out in a sweat. Finally, though, she spots a small inn up ahead. She hopes beyond hope there’s someone there who can help them.  
  
James is coming to a little by the time they reach the inn. “Kara…”  
  
“Hey, it’s ok, I’ve got you. We’re going to get you help.” She does her best to sound reassuring.  
  
When she knocks on the door, a kindly looking woman opens it. Sifting around in her brain for the local tongue, Kara explains the situation as best she can (leaving out the parts about top secret missions). The woman nods sympathetically and leads them inside as she replies.  
  
Kara translates for James’ sake. “She says there’s a doctor boarding here who can help you. And we can stay here until you recover.” She reaches for her purse, but the woman waves her away. Smiling gratefully, Kara thanks her and follows her to a room, still supporting James’ weight as she goes.  
  
Once they’re inside, she helps him onto the bed (only one bed; but there’s no time to dwell on that right now). Wanting to feel useful, she does her best to clean the wound again while they wait for the doctor. His grunts of pain are worse than they were last night; she’s grateful when a knocking on the door signifies the doctor’s arrival.  
  
Now there’s nothing to do but sink into the chair in the corner of the room and wait. And hope.  
  
….  
  
Later, Kara comes out of the washroom to find James awake. She lets out a breath which she feels like she’s been holding for days.  
  
“How are you feeling?” she asks, then raises a brow as he opens his mouth to respond, “how are you _really_ feeling?”  
  
“Mmm. A little woozy. Very tired.” He smirks a little, “I’ve been better.”  
  
Biting her lip, she reminds herself that he’s awake and talking; that’s a good sign. “The doctor says you should stay put for a couple of days. Make sure the infection has passed.”  
  
She busies herself with plumping his pillows and feeling his forehead for signs of a temperature. After a moment, she feels his gaze resting on her and shifts uncomfortably. “What?”  
  
“You speak their tongue.”  
  
“I speak many tongues,” she shrugs.  
  
He tilts his head, impressed. “You’re a woman of many talents, Kara Zor-El.”  
  
Kara flushes pink and averts her gaze. But she can’t hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
It’s getting dark outside. Kara finds herself yawning; it’s been a long and emotionally taxing day, and now that her spike in adrenaline has faded she feels limp and frayed at the edges. All she wants to do is crawl into bed and-  
  
The _bed_. The bed which there’s only one of. One bed. Singular.  
  
James seems to notice this at the exact same time she does. He smiles feebly, “I’d offer to take the floor, but I don’t think I’m in any condition for that.”  
  
Her laughter is strained, even to her own ears. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I can take the floor-”  
  
“Kara.” He pats the space beside him, “there’s plenty of room. Come on.”  
  
If she was pink before, she must be roaring crimson now.  Hesitantly, she scoots over on the bed and crawls under the sheets. James smiles at her again; warm and pulse-stuttering. Uncomfortable, she turns onto her back.  
  
It’s not long before she hears James’ breathing even out. For all her tiredness, though, Kara finds herself staring at the ceiling as sleep evades her. His proximity makes her nerves buzz; his breath tickles the side of her neck. She closes her eyes and tries to count sheep.  
  
Eventually, she must drift off, because she wakes some hours later to find James watching her again. He’s shifted closer in his sleep, or maybe she has, and their legs are almost touching. She burns, but doesn’t move away.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispers, “did I wake you?”  
  
“No. I mean, yes, but-” she flounders, then finishes lamely, “it’s ok.”  
  
There it is. That smile again.  
  
Gulping, she asks, “how long have you been awake?” It’s still dark outside and she wonders if he often wakes in the night.  
  
(She had, in the first months after Krypton. Almost every night.)  
  
“A while. Just…thinking.”  
  
She nods. “I suppose you have a lot to think about.”  
  
“Yeah.” Eying her, he seems to consider a moment before asking, “Kara?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“If I..if I told you the truth. About the information I was seeking. Would you promise to keep it a secret?”  
  
Her breath catches. “Really? I- yeah, of course.”  
  
James takes a deep breath, his dark eyes turning serious. “I went to get proof that King Lex Luthor murdered his father, King Lionel, in a conspiracy to take the throne for himself.”  
  
Kara hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it hadn’t been _that_. She searches for an appropriate response, but finds none. James takes her prolonged silence as a signal to continue.  
  
“There’s been a rebellion in the works for a while. Lady Lois is behind the efforts, mostly, and Sir Clark as well. They’ve- _we’ve_ been trying to garner support, but… King Lex is cruel and tyrannical, but that’s not enough for the nobles to agree to rebel. They’ll only go against the crown if divine law allows it, and the common folk are too vulnerable and afraid to overthrow him without their lieges’ protection. But if we can prove him guilty of treason…that gives us legal precedent to stage a coup. To get rid of him once and for all, and put Princess Lena on the throne in his place.”  
  
Kara blinks rapidly, trying to process the magnitude of what he’s telling her. She’s heard many rumours in her travels of King Lex’s cruelty, but this…  
  
Then she thinks of Krypton, and what she would’ve done to save it, and she understands.  
  
“And this proof,” she finally finds her voice, “you’ve found it?”  
  
“I have.”  
  
With a shaky breath, she says, “then we’d better get it to Lady Lois safely.”  
  
His relief is palpable. A grin lights up his face, brighter than any she’s seen him give so far, and she thinks, _I would do anything to keep that smile on his face._ “Thank you, Kara. You have no idea how much it means being able to share this with someone. With you. I wasn’t supposed to say anything to anyone, but…”  
  
“You can trust me. Always,” she assures him. Before she can allow herself to question it, she reaches over and intertwines her fingers with his.  
  
….  
  
James grows more and more restless the longer they stay at the inn. He insists, repeatedly, that he’s feeling much better, thank you; that it’s time they got moving, _no, doctor, I haven’t had any more dizzy spells._  
  
And Kara _understands_ , but there’s no way she’s letting him risk his life.  
  
So they stay put. James grumbles, and Kara forces him to drink plenty of water and eat the stew the innkeeper brings to his room every evening.  
  
Eventually, though, even the doctor admits that he’s healthy enough to travel; he’s headed for the stables before she’s even finished giving the all clear. Kara sighs, thanks both the doctor and the innkeeper, and tampers down her sense of foreboding as she follows him.  
  
She lets him take the reins today, feeling a little guilty about her overprotectiveness (only a little, though). The air is fraught with tension as they ride. Kara tries her best to lighten the mood; he smiles often enough, but it’s missing some of his light and he soon slips back into solemn concentration- brow knitting as he urges the horse along.  
  
He only begins to relax when the sun is setting and the Kingdom of Metropolis comes into view.  
  
The streets become more crowded as they work their way through the outskirts of the kingdom. Darkness is falling fast, and Kara suggests they stop for the night; but James is insistent- they’ve wasted enough time as it is- and she doesn’t press.  
  
As luck would have it, Lady Lois’ castle is on the fringes of Metropolis, and they make it there before it gets too late. The guard at the drawbridge nods at James in recognition as they approach. If he’s surprised at Kara’s presence, he doesn’t show it- just lowers the drawbridge to grant them entry.  
  
Kara feels James’ muscles relax beneath her grip as they cross. She’d known that feeling once too- safety, security, _home_.  
  
There are two people waiting to greet them in the courtyard. A modest welcome party, but James looks pleased to see them nonetheless. Any pretence of formal greeting is foregone as he embraces them as old friends. Kara hangs back, feeling suddenly awkward.  
  
James clears his throat, “Kara, this is Lady Lois Lane and Sir Clark Kent. Clark, Lois, this is Sir Kara Zor-El.” He smiles a little before adding, “she saved my life.”  
  
She ducks her head, bashful. Lady Lois steps forward, “welcome, Sir Kara. I am pleased to have you as a guest.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kara,” adds Sir Clark.  
  
“Thank you for your hospitality. I’m pleased to meet you both.” She tries not to let her gaze linger on Sir Clark; but something about him looks inexplicably familiar.  
  
Lady Lois turns serious as she turns back to James, “now that we’ve made our introductions, perhaps we should go inside. I’ll tell the kitchens to prepare something for you, and in the meantime we can…discuss your journey.” Her brow raises, conveying the significance behind her words.  
  
They make their way inside the castle, following Lady Lois through the winding corridors until they reach her solar. Kara isn’t sure if she’s supposed to follow, but she does so anyway, not knowing where else to go.  
  
Lady Lois closes the door behind her, and her voice becomes hushed, “Well? Did you find anything?”  
  
“I did,” James replies.  
  
“And…” she glances at Kara then, suddenly sceptical.  
  
James follows her gaze. “I trust Sir Kara completely,” he insists, with ironclad certainty.  
  
Kara’s heart swells.  
  
Lady Lois regards her suspiciously a few moments longer, but evidently she trusts James’ judgement because she continues, “Do you have proof enough to convince the nobles to rebel?”  
  
“The evidence is unquestionable.” He reaches for his satchel, the one he’s kept so closely guarded during their journey, and pulls out a piece of parchment which he hands to Lady Lois. She reads, brow crinkled, then nods sharply before handing it to Sir Clark.  
  
Sir Clark’s reaction is less subdued. He lets out a low whistle as he takes in whatever’s written on the parchment. “Wow. This’ll do it.” He grins, “you did well, Jimmy.”  
  
James flushes at the nickname- presumably something that had caught on back when he was a squire- but accepts the praise. Kara catches his eye and smiles at him. He mouths a _thank you_ at her.  
  
Lady Lois straightens abruptly, determination settling over her features, “better polish off your armour,” she says, “we’re about to go to battle.”  
  
….  
  
Kara’s stomach is rumbling by the time they head towards the Great Hall for supper. She hasn’t eaten since the inn, and their travels have left her craving a hot meal.  
  
James glances slyly at her, “I’m just glad to be eating something other than stew.”  
  
She nudges him with her shoulder, feigning indignance. He only laughs in response.  
  
The hall is subdued; it’s late, and most of the castle’s residents have already eaten. They settle down at the head table, where their meal is already waiting. Kara almost salivates at the sight. Her quest hasn’t exactly taken her in reach of fine dining spots, and she hasn’t seen a meal this appetising since Krypton.  
  
James makes easy conversation with their hosts as they dig in, and Kara tries her best to keep up. She often feels out of place around company; especially when there’s such a sense of history between them. But she finds herself warming to them nonetheless. Sir Clark is unfailingly good natured, and Lady Lois has a wonderfully sharp wit. She watches James laugh at one of her quips with a warm, mellow feeling unfurling in her chest.  
  
Then Clark reaches over to brush a strand of hair from Lois’ face; and Kara freezes.  
  
It _can’t_ be… but she’d know that crest anywhere. Glinting harshly on Clark’s finger is a simple bronze ring, bearing the symbol of the House of El.  
  
The same ring that baby Kal-El had worn on a chain around his neck, the day he was banished from Krypton.  
  
“Where did you get that?” she demands.  
  
Clark looks startled at the sudden change in atmosphere. He glances down at the ring, “this? I’ve had it since I was a baby.”  
  
Her brow furrows, “that’s not possible.”  
  
“Kara?” James’ voice is soft, placating.  
  
“That ring belongs to my family. It hasn’t been seen since my cousin disappeared with it.”  
  
Clark pales, “I was found with this when I was a baby. My adoptive parents, they thought it might be a clue towards my birth family…”  
  
Her breathing is coming too fast, heavy and fractured. The Great Hall spins around her. She feels a tightening in her throat.  
  
“Kara,” Clark’s voice is frail and unsure, “do you think…?”  
  
Kara runs.  
  
She doesn’t stop running, even as tears spring from her eyes and threaten to engulf her; not until she’s fled the Great Hall, barrelled out of the castle and into the grounds. Not until she reaches the stables, where her legs give out and she sinks, staggered, to the ground.  
  
It doesn’t make sense. There’s _no way_ … Clark must be ten years her senior, and Kal-El was only a baby. He wouldn’t be more than four years old by now. It’s impossible, unfathomable that the knight who had sat at dinner with her and told stories of his adventures could be the squalling infant she had known in Krypton.  
  
Distantly, as though in a dream, she feels someone settle down next to her. It’s James; he takes one look at her and gathers her into his arms without a word.  
  
They sit there together for what feels like hours. Kara experiences her world ending for the second time as she cries in his arms.  
  
When at long last she goes quiet, James reaches out and gently angles her face towards his. “Kara,” he begins carefully, “when you fell unconscious during Zod’s attack…how long were you asleep?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she sniffs, “a few hours?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
It hits her then like a knife to the gut, punching a hole straight through her. “A sleeping curse.”  
  
Thinking back, she remembers that day with sudden clarity- amongst the multitude of light flashes pulsing all around her, there had been one which had flared brighter than all the others, leaving her stricken. Right before everything went dark.  
  
_It’s not true_ , denial says, searching desperately for purchase. _You would’ve known if you were asleep for so long. And besides, if it were really a sleeping curse, how could you have woken?_  
  
But she has to admit what part of her has known all along, from the moment she’d met Clark and felt that wave of familiarity.  
  
Sir Clark Kent and her little cousin Kal-El are one and the same. And that means she’s failed her mission.  
  
….  
  
Kara locks herself in her chambers that night, refusing to let even the servants in. There’s nothing they could do to soothe her ache.  
  
She tosses and turns in bed, feeling the darkness smother her. The sheets are soft and luxurious cotton, but to Kara they might as well be sandpaper. She doesn’t care. Why should she be deserving of luxury, anyway?  
  
When sleep does find her, it’s cold and unfulfilling. She dreams of Krypton, the day it was destroyed. Her mother’s tears, her father’s heartbreak. Her aunt and uncle in anguish as their only child was ripped away from them. That damned flash of light, again and again and again until she wakes in a sweat.  
  
In the morning they come knocking again. James, Lois, several handmaidens, the kitchen staff with a platter of food.  
  
(Not Clark, though. He keeps his distance.)  
  
She answers none of them. Apparently everyone decides it’s best to give her space, because by around midday the knocking stops.  
  
Kara feels vindication in the silence. She sinks back down into her grief, uncaring of the passage of day and night.  
  
Then, on the third day, she wakes to the sound of pounding on the door; more insistent this time. She ignores it in favour of pulling the covers over her head, but it doesn’t go away.  
  
“Kara.” James’ voice drifts into the room. “Kara, I know you can hear me.”  
  
She remains quiet.  
  
“Fine. I’ll talk.” He sighs. “Look, I know you’re hurting. I know finding your cousin has been your sole purpose for so long, and I know you feel like you’ve failed.  
  
But Kara- you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’ve survived so much: you’ll survive this too. And you still have so much to offer. Look at how you helped me, even though I was a complete stranger to you.  
  
You’ll find a new mission, Kara. You will.”  
  
Kara is shaking as she climbs out of bed and pads across the room. She can hear James’ breathing on the other side of the wall. He’s waiting for her. Waiting for a response, stubborn as ever.  
  
She opens the door.  
  
….  
  
The castle becomes crowded in the week that follows. Nobles and knights and soldiers alike come from all over the kingdom to prepare for the coming battle. Common folk train with more experienced fighters while their lieges meet with Lady Lois to plot strategy. The atmosphere zings with apprehension.  
  
Kara wanders aimlessly around the corridors, unsure what to make of it all.  
  
She’s still raw from her loss, but after James’ speech she’s decided not to wallow anymore. So she shows up to meals and takes walks around the grounds with James; sometimes she even helps train the recruits. Those are the best days- they make her feel almost useful again.  
  
Lois finds her in the stables one afternoon as she’s feeding her horse. “For what it’s worth,” she says, “he turned out pretty good.” Kara doesn’t miss the way her eyes soften as she says it.  
  
Clark himself has yet to approach her. She doesn’t seek him out; obviously he needs space, and if she’s honest- she does too. Once she looks into his eyes and see all those years lost…that’s the moment it’ll become real.  
  
She’s sitting outside watching the sunset one evening when he finally comes looking for her. He hovers, dithering, before sitting cross-legged beside her. It’s a moment before she breaks the silence:  
  
“You’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
It’s not an accusation, but he lowers his gaze, “I’m sorry.” He fidgets, mouth opening wordlessly as though he’s deliberating his next words.  
  
She tilts her head: a signal to continue.  
  
“I just- it’s a lot to take in, you know?” Then sighs, “Of course you do.”  
  
The pink-tinged sky begins to deepen to a glowing amber. He runs a hand through his hair.  
  
“All my life I’ve wondered where I came from. Who my birth parents were, and what happened to them- I didn’t know if they’d died, or abandoned me, or…” He trails off.  
  
“I always thought that if I found the answers to my questions things would make more sense. But meeting you- it reminded me of all the things I missed out on. The family I never got to know. And that scared me.”  
  
She nods. Maybe they have more in common than she’d realised.  
  
“But for the record,” he adds, “I’m really glad you came into my life.”  
  
His smile is genuine, and she notes that he still has the dimples he’d had as a baby; deepened over time and beginning to form laughter lines.  
  
She returns the smile. “Maybe it’s time we stopped focusing on the family we lost, and start focusing on the family we have.”  
  
His grin widens, “deal.”  
  
….  
  
As the rebellion draws ever nearer, Kara makes a resolution.  
  
She finds James, Clark and Lois in the courtyard as they’re getting ready to leave. They’re heading out in a final attempt to encourage more supporters to their cause; they’ll split up and travel to the furthest reaches of the kingdom they can, spreading word of their plans to anyone who’s willing to listen, before joining back with the troops before they make their first strike.  
  
James is saddling his new horse (who doesn’t seem to trust him just yet) when he spots Kara. He looks pleased to see her. “Come to see us off?” His smile is filled with hope; like the first bloom of spring.  
  
“Take me with you.”  
  
Three faces turn towards her in bewilderment. Clark and Lois glance at each other, some sort of silent communication, but she looks straight at James.  
  
“Kara, this isn’t your fight.” He looks at her as though she’s a riddle he can’t quite solve.  
  
“It is now.” She takes a deep breath. “What you said… about finding a new mission. This is it. My new mission- it’s you.”  
  
James looks more perplexed than ever. His face scrunches adorably, and in that moment she wants nothing more than to kiss him. Right here in the courtyard, in front of Clark and Lois and countless other observers.  
  
Instead, she kneels. “Lord James Olsen. In the time I’ve known you, you’ve proven to be a good man- kind and brave and true. It would be my honour to pledge my sword to you, and stand with you in your coming fight.”  
  
His lips part, eyes searching. She holds his gaze; firm and sure.  
  
Finally, he nods. “I accept your pledge. Rise, Sir Kara.”  
  
And she rises; feeling a renewed sense of purpose as she does so. No matter what happens next, she knows with crystal clarity that her place is by James’ side.


End file.
